


Paired

by fabella



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvid, Fanvids, Friends to Lovers, Homoeroticism, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slash, Subtext, Video, and foggy is the best man for the job, but matt could really use a hug, foggy is his one good thing, friendship first, just in case you didn't understand that, makes me happy, matt murdock punching people in the face, mattfoggy - Freeform, serious video is serious, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabella/pseuds/fabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock has one good thing. One soft thing. One person. And a second life bound to destroy it all. A Matt Murdock character study with heavy emphasis on the Matt/Foggy relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paired

**Author's Note:**

> This video was created in roughly a week of non-stop editing. As usual, I fell down the rabbit hole and had to climb back out with a video. I tried to illustrate some of my favorite subtextual "romantic" occurrences in the show (why, exactly, does Matt lean so much on Foggy for guidance, and continue to do so even after Foggy has found him out when he can scale buildings without breaking a sweat) while really picking out the meat of Matt's character, what really hurts, and why Foggy is necessary to keep him going, even if Foggy will end up a little damaged in the long run by association. The song choice is perhaps a little strange. I wanted a song that left me room to tell my own narrative, with a good balance between character study and romantic interest, and I also wanted the entire FEEL that this song provides. It's a modern twist on an eighties love song (often seen in eighties fight movies) and for some reason that screams Matt Murdock to me, don't ask me why. Comments are welcome. Headcanons are cherished.


End file.
